Starkiller High Episode 2: Attack of the Hunters
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: High School AU. A retelling of Attack of the Clones in a high school setting. A group known as the Hunters, led by Jango Fett, are determined to destroy Padme's reputation in order to bring chaos to the school. Now, Anakin and Obi Wan must try to protect her as well as investigate this mess. What happens when Anakin and Padme fall in love?
1. Trouble Arises

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago, in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 2: Attack of the Hunters

It has been a few months since Anakin Skywalker joined Starkiller High as a student and there has been nothing special happening…until a rebellious group known as the Hunters got formed with the intention to damage some reputations.

This group, led by Jango Fett, had been causing trouble for everyone and spreading false rumors and such to make things difficult for some students to maintain order in the school.

Former school president, Padme Amidala, was arriving at school to meet her friends, Sabe and Corde, hoping that today would be a good day at school…

Padme's car drove up into the school's parking lot before she parked in her usual spot. She then got out of her car while fixing her outfit (she was wearing the same outfit she wore during her school president speech) and grabbing her backpack before walking over to the front of the school to meet up with Sabe and Corde.

"Hi, girls!" She greeted her friends.

"Oh, hey, Padme!" Sabe grinned. "Great day, am I right?"

"Totally! Seems like everything's going to be ok today…" Padme nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, after she said that, an entire volley of water balloons came flying out of nowhere as Sabe tackled Padme out of the way while Corde immediately took the hit of the water balloons. Once that was done, the brunette immediately got out of her friend's grasp and ran towards her other friend.

"Corde!" Padme exclaimed in shock as she ran towards Corde who was soaking wet.

"I'm fine, but I can't go to class like this. I need to find a way to dry off." Corde reassured her friend before running off the inside of the school.

Soon, Padme and Sabe went to the library in order to talk about what had happened.

"This seems bad, girl…I think someone wants to damage your reputation." Sabe told her friend with a worried expression.

"But who wanted to do such a thing is a question that I want to know." Padme said while sighing.

"I don't know who's responsible for this, but you are in SO much trouble if they want to ruin your reputation. Someone's going to have to keep a close eye on you." Sabe pointed out nervously.

This suddenly sparked an idea in Padme's head as she took out her phone and looked for Anakin and Obi Wan's phone numbers.

"And I know exactly who's going to keep a close eye on me…" She muttered as she began texting her two best friends.


	2. The Boys are Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi Wan were arriving at school, unaware of what had happened with Padme and her friends. The two walked through the school hallways to their lockers while talking about how great today was probably going to be.

"So…today's going to be great don't you think so, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked his best friend with a smile.

"Yeah, totally. I guess…" Anakin answered as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"You're sweating. Relax." Obi Wan pointed out.

"I'm fine, Obi Wan. It's just— "Anakin began, but he heard a slight dinging sound on his phone before he pulled it out. "Hold on…"

His best friend then heard the same sound on his phone and looked at it. The text came from Padme and it read, 'Boys, we have a bit of a problem. Meet me in the library before class and I'll tell you about it.'

The two boys looked up from their phones and stared at each other in shock. They then put them into their pockets and ran off to the library.

Soon, they arrived at the library and found Padme waiting for them at one of the tables. She then saw them and got up while walking towards the two teens.

"Hi, Padme." Obi Wan greeted.

"It's nice to see you, Obi Wan." Padme smiled before she turned to Anakin. "Oh, Ani! You look great today!"

"Well, thanks. You look really beautiful today…well, you always do, but today, you look better than ever. You know what I mean?" Anakin stammered before realizing that he screwed up slightly and cursing to himself.

Padme giggled at this while Obi Wan sighed and asked, "Anyways, what was the problem?"

"Oh, right…the situation at hand. There's a slight problem: someone apparently wants to destroy my reputation." Padme replied, getting serious.

The three then sat down and began discussing the issue while the boys listened to their friend explaining what happened to Corde. Obi Wan nodded as he put his hand over his mouth in thought, wondering who would do such a thing while Anakin was trying not to act reckless and run off to find the person behind all of this.

"…So, after Sabe told me how much trouble I'm probably in, I decided to text both of you and now here we are talking about it." Padme finished with a deep breath.

"Interesting story. I believe we can find a way to solve this problem, but how is the question…" Obi Wan commented.

"I was wondering the same thing." Padme nodded.

"We'll find a way to solve everything, Padme. I swear it!" Anakin declared with a determined expression.

Soon, the bell rang and the trio went off their separate ways in order to get to class.

 **Sometime later…**

At the end of Government/Political Science class, the students began leaving while Anakin got up from his chair and picked his backpack up as he tried to follow Obi Wan out the door…until he was stopped by Palpatine.

"Anakin, may I talk to you for a moment?" Palpatine asked, making Anakin stop in his tracks.

"Sure, Mr. Palpatine." Anakin shrugged in response. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to say how good of a student you are." Palpatine responded.

"Thanks a lot!" Anakin grinned as he adjusted his backpack.

"You're welcome, Anakin. I see great potential in you…" Palpatine nodded with a slight smile.

"Really? Wow, then thanks, I g-" Anakin began until he heard Obi Wan calling his name from outside of the classroom. "I have to go. Bye!"

He then ran out of the classroom to catch up with Obi Wan for their next class.


	3. A Chase Through the School

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Elsewhere, two figures were seen standing in the hallways with one standing in the shadows while the other was in plain sight. The second figure who wasn't in the shadow was Zam Wessel. She had green eyes and black hair while wearing a silver jacket, a purple shirt, purple pants, and silver boots.

"You seriously hit one of her friends?" The figure in the shadows, whose name was Jango Fett, groaned.

"Hey, at least I TRIED!" Zam protested in annoyance.

"You did really well though; I think it's time we move onto our next plan. We should totally vandalize Amidala's locker." Jango said.

"Fine, I'll do it." Zam smirked as she pulled out a spray can from her bag before walking off.

 **Meanwhile…**

Anakin and Obi Wan were hanging around the outside of the cafeteria while watching other students walk passed them.

"What a slightly uneventful day so far…" Obi Wan sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Anakin nodded while spacing out in the distance.

"What's wrong, Anakin? Something on your mind?" Obi Wan asked his friend.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about Padme." Anakin answered. "Just being around her is...relaxing for me."

"Anakin, remember what I told you when you first started going to this school, we're NOT here to pick up chicks, we're here to become productive members of society and good citizens." Obi Wan reminded him.

"I know, but just because you had a bad relationship doesn't mean that I can't have a good relationship, right?" Anakin shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Obi Wan said as he scratched the back of his head.

Elsewhere, while the boys were talking, Zam was sneaking around the hallways with a spray can in hand as she noticed that Padme had her back against the wall, reading a book. The dark haired girl quietly snuck towards the ex-school president's locker.

Back with Anakin and Obi Wan, they had an odd feeling like something bad was going on, but they didn't know what. Could this possibly have to do with the mysterious plan some student has to destroy Padme's reputation?

"Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it…" Obi Wan commented.

"Me too." Anakin nodded before running off with his best friend.

Over near her locker, Padme then closed her book and saw Zam with her spray can pointed out to her locker.

"HEY! What do you think— "She began to demand, but then her best friends dashed in and knocked the spray can out of Zam's hand, much to her shock.

"Stay where you are!" Anakin commanded to Padme.

Zam then glared at the two boys and ran off with Obi Wan chasing after her. Anakin realized that Obi Wan was running off without him, so he ran after his best friend while jumping over trashcans and doing a flip before landing next to Obi Wan.

"How did you do that?" Obi Wan asked, running as fast as he could.

"I've been taking parkour and gym classes over the summer." Anakin answered while running beside his best friend.

Zam seemed to be really fast as she swiftly dodged random crowds of students which caused the two boys to lose her several times. Obi Wan kept running, seeing that Anakin was doing flashy moves like jumping off of walls and flipping over crowds and trashcans.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." The red head commented.

"Sorry, Obi Wan. I forgot that you don't like it when I show off." Anakin apologized.

"Just don't try to do anything reckless, ok?" Obi Wan sighed as he rubbed the sides of his head.

Suddenly, his best friend saw Zam pushing through a crowd of students to attempt to get away from both of them.

"If you excuse me." Anakin told Obi Wan before jumping and doing a mid-air flip over a group of jocks.

"I hate it when he does that…" Obi Wan grumbled as he ran off in the other direction.

Anakin looked around for Zam while shoving through the students until he saw her making her way towards the gym. He HAD to go after her or else she would destroy Padme's reputation forever.

Obi Wan ran outside of the school and looked around the entire area, but couldn't find Zam anywhere. Where was she? She could be anywhere! He looked around the outside of the football stadium until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey." A random person called out.

Obi Wan turned to see a guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a leather jacket, a dark red shirt, black pants, and black shoes holding a cigarette. It was Elan Sleazebaggano, Starkiller High's resident smoker.

"What?" The red head asked with a sigh.

"You want a cigarette?" Elan questioned, offering him a cigarette.

"No, I don't smoke." Obi Wan replied.

"You must be fun at parties…" Elan said sarcastically.

"Seriously, smoking is bad for your health! What I want you to do is throw out whatever cigarettes you have in your pockets! After school, you better go home and rethink your life!" Obi Wan scolded.

"Fine…" Elan groaned before throwing out all of his cigarettes. "Why are you back here again?"

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with dark hair wearing purple and a silver jacket around here? My best friend is looking for her." Obi Wan told him.

"Yeah, I kind of saw a brown haired guy chasing after her into the gym." Elan nodded.

"Thank you." Obi Wan sighed in relief before running off.

He ran towards the back of the gym when all of a sudden, the doors to the gym burst open and Zam dashed out with Anakin jumping out of it before landing behind her. She looked behind her and backed up against a wall.

"Found her…" Anakin said with a sigh.

"Good, let's question her." Obi Wan suggested.

Zam stood against the wall with her arms crossed as the boys surrounded her. She had been caught red handed with possibly no chance of escape.

"Are you working for anyone?" Anakin questioned her seriously.

"No, what makes you think that?" Zam lied.

"TELL US NOW!" Anakin demanded as Obi Wan groaned at this and facepalmed.

"Fine…I'm working for— "Zam began, but was interrupted when a water balloon came flying towards her, causing her to dodge it, only to hit her head against the wall which knocked her out.

"Huh?" Anakin and Obi Wan asked in unison, turning to see the shadow of what looked like a male student run off in the distance.

Who was this mysterious student?


	4. Let the Plan Begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, Anakin and Obi Wan told Padme the whole story about what happened yesterday with chasing Zam through the school.

"…And then, once we had her cornered, I interrogated her and she wouldn't give us any answers until some water balloon came flying out of nowhere which made her duck, only to hit her head against the wall, causing her to get knocked out. Obi Wan and I were really confused by this and when we turned, we saw this shadowy figure running away." Anakin finished after telling his tale.

"So, this person who ran off, whoever they are, is possibly Zam's partner?" Padme asked.

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug.

"I think this is a major problem and someone HAS to solve it. After school, Anakin and I will go to the library or the diner to do some research in order to find information about Zam and her possible ally." Obi Wan suggested.

"I disagree, Obi Wan. I believe that someone has to watch Padme. What if someone tries to damage her reputation again? I should be the one to look out for her. You go do the research in the library. I feel like I need a bit more freedom without YOUR supervision." Anakin explained in an annoyed tone.

Obi Wan groaned and facepalmed while shaking his head. When they were kids, Anakin didn't really mind supervision, but once they got older, he became slightly arrogant in his abilities after he joined the school. This really concerned Obi Wan.

"Fine, whatever…" He sighed.

"You two ok?" Padme asked them.

"Yeah." The boys answered in unison.

Then, the bell rang and they split off to go to their classes.

 **Hours later…**

The end of the school day soon came as students went off to their cars in order to get home and do their homework or spend time with friends. Obi Wan had left for the library to do his research in order to solve the problem while Anakin was on his way to meet Padme who was hanging out by her locker.

Once he saw her, he immediately ran up to her and greeted, "Hey."

"Hi, Anakin. I'm guessing Obi Wan is already at the library doing his research?" Padme replied.

"Yeah, I suppose." Anakin shrugged.

"So, do you think that Obi Wan's research plan will work out?" Padme asked while brushing dust off of her outfit.

"Obi Wan's really smart, I'm positive that he can do this." Anakin answered.

"I was overhearing your slight argument with him earlier. You know, he's your best friend and you should respect him a little more." Padme told him.

"I know, but it's not fair that he has to supervise me constantly! We're not kids anymore! I can handle this situation on my own!" Anakin whined in annoyance.

"I understand your anger, but you have to keep it under control." Padme reassured him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know…" Anakin grumbled, staring at her.

"Could you stop staring at me?" Padme asked with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Why not?" Anakin questioned nervously.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Padme responded.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I didn't mean to— "Anakin began, but was interrupted when she shushed him.

"It's alright." She told him before walking towards the door in order to get to the parking lot.

Anakin let out a sigh and adjusted his backpack as he followed after her. He was determined to prove to Obi Wan that he can handle situations like this Padme issue all by himself.

 **Meanwhile, at the Diner…**

Obi Wan was driving up to the Diner's parking lot before finally parking in his usual spot and getting out of the car. He walked in and sat down in his usual seat that he would sit in with Anakin and Padme. Soon, the waitress, Hermione Bagwa (A/N: She is NOT named after the Harry Potter character) came up to his table.

"Hello, Kenobi. Where are your friends?" She greeted him.

"Well, it's a long story, Hermione. They're busy doing stuff while I have to do…a school project." Obi Wan told her.

"Alright then, the usual for you?" Hermione asked as she pulled out a notepad and a pen to take his order.

"You know it." Obi Wan nodded with a grin while she wrote it down.

Hermione smiled and walked off to the kitchen as the red haired teen pulled out his phone and accessed the Internet in order to get to the Starkiller High website to access the student database.

 _Hopefully, I can get more information on this Zam Wessel by either asking some of the people around here or checking out the school website…_ Obi Wan thought while covering his mouth with his hand.

Soon, Hermione came over with his drink and a club sandwich as she placed it on his table.

"Thank you." Obi Wan told her. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm looking for a person. Have you seen a girl around my age, maybe around Anakin or Padme's age around these parts? She has green eyes and black hair and she was wearing purple and silver clothes. She's also a student at Starkiller High like me." Obi Wan asked.

"Well, yeah…I have. Sometimes, she comes around with this other guy who I assume is a friend of hers. They mainly just hang out outside of the diner. They just sulk and glare at passing costumers and then leave a few minutes later." Hermione explained.

"What did he look like?" Obi Wan questioned, feeling curious on who this other person is.

"I don't know, I think he had brown eyes and black hair and he was wearing blue and silver clothes? I'm not sure." Hermione responded.

 _Could this person be connected to that mysterious figure that ran off after what happened yesterday?_ Obi Wan thought to himself.

Maybe this was harder than he thought…


	5. Research and Bonding

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **The next day…**

Anakin and Padme were arriving at school while they talked to each other as they walked into the school. Obi Wan wasn't with them since he had arrived an hour early to do research in the library.

The two walked into the school as Anakin listened to Padme talk about herself while he asked the occasional question.

"Anyways, enough about me. So, it's a real shame that Obi Wan can't hang out with us since he's so busy, right?" Padme finished.

"Yeah, you're right, but his research is kind of important." Anakin nodded in agreement.

They then went to their lockers and hung out together while talking.

"So, Ani, I was wondering if we could spend time together after school sometimes." Padme told him.

"I would like that." Anakin smiled as he grabbed a book out of his locker.

"Really? That's great!" Padme grinned while adjusting her backpack.

"So, um…should we be heading to class soon?" Anakin asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think we should." Padme answered with a nod.

Then, the bell rang and they went off their separate ways.

 **Later on…**

Obi Wan sat in the library, flipping through one of the yearbooks, trying to find information about Zam and that mysterious figure who he believed to be a friend of hers. After hours of flipping through the various yearbooks from the year he joined to last year, there was no information whatsoever.

He then sighed and went up to the librarian, Jocasta Nu, to ask about the two students who were apparently creating chaos in the school just to destroy Padme's reputation.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Nu, have you heard about these two students, one is named Zam Wessel and the other one whose name I don't know?" Obi Wan questioned.

"Sorry, I haven't seen them around. Do you know what the other student was wearing?" Jocasta replied, shaking her head.

"Blue and silver clothes." Obi Wan told her.

"If a student hasn't come here, then I can't help you." Jocasta responded with a sigh.

Obi Wan groaned and went back to his seat, continuing to do his research.


	6. Getting Information

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **After school…**

Padme sat with Anakin at the diner as one of the waiters brought over their food. Just as promised, the two had started hanging out after school while Obi Wan does his research.

"So…did you hear anything from Obi Wan yet?" She asked him.

"Well, he told me that he got some new information about the guy Zam Wessel was working for." Anakin answered as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Really?! What was it?!" Padme gasped in surprise.

"A student told him that he knew that guy and that he lived in the Kamino District." Anakin told her.

"Wait, so you're telling me that he has to go there? Some say that it doesn't even exist!" Padme exclaimed while nervously grabbing Anakin by the hand.

When this happened, he blushed and said, "I know this is off topic, but you look EXACTLY the way you do in my thoughts."

"Um, Ani? Could we please get back on topic?" Padme questioned, taking her hand off of his.

"Hmmm? Oh right! Anyways, the student who told Obi Wan about it also gave him the directions to where the guy's house is. Can't you believe it? Once our friend goes to confront him, then no one will harm your reputation anymore." Anakin explained.

"Hopefully…" Padme sighed.

 **Meanwhile, in the Kamino District…**

Obi Wan checked the address that student gave him one more time as he parked into what he believed to be the home of the person he was looking for…whoever he was…

He sighed and got out of his car while observing the weather around him: it had started to rain, much to his disappointment. Obi Wan groaned and ran up to the front door before knocking on it. He waited patiently until the owner of the house answered it.

Obi Wan KNEW exactly that this was the person he was looking for: he had black hair and brown eyes while wearing a blue shirt, a silver jacket, blue pants, and silver boots. It matched the description that the waitress gave him.

"What is it? What do you want?" He demanded.

"Um, hello, I'm Obi Wan Kenobi. I attend Starkiller High; I take you're a student there too from what I heard." Obi Wan greeted with a gulp. "I need to ask you a few questions about recent events involving the former school president and I would like to have said questions answered immediately."

"Fine, come in…By the way, the name's Jango Fett." The student greeted before leading Obi Wan inside.

Obi Wan followed him inside and couldn't help, but feel suspicious of him. What if this was a trap and it was going to lead into blackmail?

He gulped again and asked Jango to sit with him in the living room to discuss the issue at hand. Obi Wan knew that he had good reason to be nervous since he still believed that it was a trap.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me about, Kenobi?" Jango asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, the first question I had is this: what's your relation to Zam Wessel?" Obi Wan began.

"She's my girlfriend." Jango answered.

"Oh…I didn't know that…anyways, are you two working with others?" Obi Wan questioned before jotting this information down on his phone.

"Yeah, we have a group known as the Hunters. It's made up of me, Zam, Hondo Ohnaka, and Aurra Sing." Jango replied.

Obi Wan nodded and continued writing down notes.

"Now, for my final question, why do you want to ruin Padme Amidala's reputation?" He asked.

"None of your business, Kenobi!" Jango snapped in response.

"I said that the questions MUST be answered immediately." Obi Wan said sternly.

"NO! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jango shouted at him.

"You have to answer the question NOW." Obi Wan growled, feeling his blood boil.

Jango suddenly grabbed Obi Wan by the back of his shirt before opening the door and throwing him outside, making him land face-first into a puddle near his car.

Obi Wan groaned and spat out the water that ended up in his mouth before getting up and heading into his car.

 _Well, that escalated quickly…_ He thought with a sigh before driving back home.


	7. Warnings and Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **The next day, after school…**

Padme walked beside Anakin while they were at her house. After finishing some homework, she decided to give him a tour of the place before they stopped outside on the balcony to admire the view.

"When I was a kid, I liked to stand on this balcony. I love the view from here. I used to look at the sky and admire the day, not to mention I like to listen to the birds singing." She told him.

Anakin just stared down at the railing he was holding onto, trying to think about what to say, so he decided to bring up the first thing that comes into his brain.

"I don't like sand…" He said nervously. "It's course and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere. I'm glad that this place doesn't have it."

Anakin then sighed and grabbed Padme's hand, causing her to stare at him. He smiled slightly and gave her a kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss lasted only a minute.

"No!" Padme gasped while pulling away from him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry…" Anakin apologized.

"It's fine, I should be sorry." Padme told him.

The two then went silent and kept looking out at the horizon, unaware that their best friend was trying to text them and call Anakin.

 **Meanwhile…**

Obi Wan groaned as Anakin didn't answer the phone for the millionth time today. He tried calling him over and over again as well as texting him and Padme, but they didn't respond.

"Oh god, what could be SO important that they won't answer?!" He sighed in annoyance.

Obi Wan collapsed onto his bed and started thinking about all the recent events. He knew that he HAD to warn the two about the information he got. Apparently, this Jango Fett guy was keeping things from him over why he wants to destroy Padme's reputation.

 _I assume the reason is possibly political in the student council…_ He thought.

"Of course, it's probably involving politics! Why can't we have a democracy instead of anarchy?" Obi Wan grumbled before putting a pillow over his face.

He then sighed again and sat up, dialing Anakin's number on his phone again.


	8. A Day at the Park plus Forgotten Texts

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Two days later…**

Obi Wan sighed and looked at the number of times he called Anakin. For the past several days, he hadn't seen him or Padme due to him doing research. Once the weekend finally arrived, it felt rather empty without either of them.

"Ugh, come on, Anakin…answer my texts and calls…" He grumbled while texting Anakin about how it was Jango Fett behind everything.

Obi Wan looked over his texts, believing that he was sounding like a broken record. 'It was Jango Fett' was texted over and over again with no responses at all. He sighed in disappointment and kept staring at the phone with the texts from Anakin. Heck, not even Padme responded to his texts.

Obi Wan groaned and turned off his phone before putting it away in his pocket. Will they ever answer his texts?

 **Meanwhile…**

Anakin and Padme were hanging out in the park as they sat in the grass while taking about the past.

"Oh, I don't know…" Padme sighed in worry.

"Sure you do; you just don't want to tell me." Anakin teased.

"Alright, I was twelve. I used to date this aspiring artist guy. He had dark hair, dark eyes, that sort of thing." Padme told him.

"Alright, I get the picture…" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Well, but then, it didn't really work out between us, so I broke it off. Forget about that, this is the present, not the past. So, if the school were to have a different form of government, what would have it's system be?" Padme explained.

"I think it should be a system were a bunch of people sit around and make the choices for the people." Anakin replied.

"Isn't that fascist though? We should have it be a democracy where the people decide what and how the government should be." Padme asked him.

"Yeah, but I think it should be run by someone." Anakin answered with a nod.

"What kind of person?" Padme questioned.

"I don't know, someone wise." Anakin replied with a shrug before smirking at her.

"You're making fun of me!" She giggled.

"No, I would be too frightened to do that in front of the former school president of Starkiller High." Anakin chuckled before getting up.

Padme followed his lead and watched him run around the area around him. He seemed to be having so much fun until he faceplanted to the ground which made her worried for him.

"Ani? Ani, are you alright?!" She asked while moving him onto his back.

He then started laughing as he pulled Padme towards him who also started laughing as the two started rolling around on the grass and having a good time. Little did they know that Obi Wan had texted Anakin again about the resolution of the Jango Fett problem.


	9. Obi Wan's Capture

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **Later that day…**

Padme decided to take Anakin to her house for dinner as the two sat in the dining room as she listened to him tell stories of his and Obi Wan's adventures the time after he joined Starkiller High.

"So, during that tournament, Obi Wan decided that I needed to do some light 'aggressive negotiations' to my opponent." Anakin told her.

"Aggressive negotiations?" Padme asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, aggressive negotiations with a sword. You know, duel the opponent with all you got without injuring him or her." Anakin answered while eating his food. "I wonder how Obi Wan's doing with his research…"

"Yeah, I wish he was here, but I'm enjoying spending time with you." Padme smiled, eating her food.

"Thanks then." Anakin grinned.

"Hey, don't mention it." Padme shrugged while giggling.

Meanwhile, they were in the living room, sitting in silence as they avoided staring at each other. Anakin cleared his throat nervously and spoke up first.

"From the moment I met you, all that time ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you…" He began.

Padme just stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

"And now that I'm with you alone, I'm in agony." Anakin said quietly. "The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you…I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss I should never had given you."

Padme tried to comfort him, but she felt slightly hesitant and took her hand away from his shoulder, giving him more time to speak.

"My heart is beating, hoping that the kiss will not become a scar…you are in my very soul, tormenting me." He continued.

Padme sighed and tried to say something as she felt unsure on what to say once again and nervously looked down at the floor.

"What can I do? I'll do whatever you ask." Anakin finished before giving her a pleading look. "If you're suffering as much as I am, please tell me."

"I'm…thinking about it. I believe that we can, but I just don't know." Padme said nervously.

"I just want to be your boyfriend, Padme. Listen to me— "He began, but was cut off by her.

"No, you listen! Even though you're the best fencer in the school and I used to be the school president, I'm unsure what people are going to think about it." Padme explained to him while getting up from her seat.

"Are you saying we should try to keep it a secret? Believe me, I wish I could just…confess my feelings right here, right now, but I feel like it's not appropriate right now." Anakin told her before standing up.

"No, I don't want us to live a lie, it will destroy our lives." Padme replied, shaking her head.

"You MAY be right, but I think we would make a good match." Anakin nodded.

"Alright, fine…I'll date you." Padme sighed before the two started making out.

"Thank you." Anakin whispered as they pulled away for a moment.

"You're welcome." Padme laughed slightly.

While the two kept kissing, suddenly, Anakin's phone rang which made them stop.

"Sorry, my phone's ringing." He told her while pulling away from her and taking his phone out before answering it. "Hello?"

"Oh my god, finally! Anakin, I've been calling you and calling you! Anyways, I have MAJOR news! I discovered who was behind the attempted destruction of Padme's reputation!" Obi Wan sighed in relief.

"Really? Who was it?" Anakin asked in shock.

"It was this guy named Jango Fett! He's part of a group known as the Hunters! Apparently, Zam Wessel is his girlfriend." Obi Wan answered.

Suddenly, Anakin heard a door slam open on the other side of the phone before it closed as he heard footsteps heading towards Obi Wan.

"You're dead, Kenobi!" A voice snapped.

"What?! How did you get in here?!" Obi Wan demanded before the phone hung up.

"Obi Wan? Obi Wan!" Anakin yelled in panic.

"What happened?" Padme asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know, but I should've answered his previous calls…" Anakin sighed in disappointment. "Oh, this is all my fault! We shouldn't have ignored him!"

"You're right, but we HAVE to go save him!" Padme told him.

"The question is where is he though." Anakin reminded her.

"I'm not sure. Try checking your texts." Padme suggested while he did just that.

"He said that he found Jango Fett at the Kamino District…I think I know where that is…" Anakin said as he stared at his phone.

"Then, we should find him!" Padme declared.

They then decided to save him tomorrow as Anakin went back home to his house in the Tattooine District.


	10. Rescuing Obi Wan

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

 **The next day…**

Obi Wan groaned as he woke up while holding his head. What happened last night? All he remembered was calling Anakin and he finally answered, but when he told his best friend about the info, Jango Fett somehow busted in his house and hung up the phone for him before everything went black.

Now, here he was in the basement of Jango Fett's house. Where were Anakin and Padme when he needed them? Then, Obi Wan heard footsteps coming down the stairs until he saw Jango Fett stepping off the stairs while walking towards him.

"You won't get away with this! I'm not going to let you ruin Padme's reputation!" He yelled at the Hunters' leader with a determined expression.

"You're such an overachiever, Kenobi! You really think you can stop me with just trying to talk and ask personal questions?" Jango Fett laughed evilly.

"I'll get out of here somehow and I will make all of Starkiller High know what you have been doing!" Obi Wan declared.

Jango Fett smirked before punching Obi Wan in the gut and walking off while saying, "Try to rethink that…"

Obi Wan glared at him while holding his stomach as he watched Jango Fett walk up the stairs to get to the floor above him. There HAS to be some way to get out of here! If only Anakin and Padme were on their way to save him…

 **Meanwhile…**

Padme was driving her car into the Kamino District as Anakin sat next to her while giving directions.

"I think it was on the right…" Anakin told her as he looked around.

"The fourth one?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Anakin nodded.

Padme then parked the car in front of the house and the couple stepped out. They decided to plan on how they were going to get their friend out. Soon enough, the plan was to sneak out from the back of the house to the door that led to the basement and help Obi Wan escape.

They walked to the back of the house while trying to think of a way to unlock this back door. Padme pulled a hair pin out and tried to pick at the lock while Anakin ended up being the lookout. Suddenly, once she almost got the door unlocked, something knocked her out.

"PADME!" Anakin screamed in shock before he was knocked out as well.

Once he collapsed, Jango Fett smiled evilly and dragged their unconscious bodies to the inside of his house and into the basement.

 **Several hours later…**

Anakin woke up as he groaned and observed his surroundings until he saw Padme getting up while holding her head. He got up and immediately rushed to her.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least you're here, it makes everything better." Padme nodded with a slight smile.

"What's with the smile? You DO realize we've been captured, right?" Anakin questioned.

"I love you." She whispered.

Anakin was lost for words at this statement while he stared at her in a mix between surprise and happiness.

"You love me? If that's the case, then I do too." Anakin smiled.

"That's…great. I just wanted you to know that." Padme said before kissing him.

The kiss was abruptly cut off when a familiar voice groaned, "Ugh, get a room, you two!"

The couple turned and saw Obi Wan standing there with his arms crossed in disapproval.

"OBI WAN!" They exclaimed while running towards him and giving him a hug.

"Thanks for coming, guys, but some rescue you did…" Obi Wan told them.

"Yeah…we're sorry for leaving you overnight and getting ourselves kidnapped…" Anakin grinned sheepishly.

"I know you're both sorry." Obi Wan nodded.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Padme asked her best friends.

"I think we should— "Anakin began before he heard Jango Fett's footsteps.

"Quick, hide!" Obi Wan hissed as he escorted them to a nearby walk in closet.

They quickly got in and closed the closet doors as Jango Fett looked around.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Anakin muttered.

"Shh!" Padme hushed him.

Jango Fett's head snapped towards the closet while the trio fell silent from inside. He then shrugged and left. Once he was gone, they immediately got out of the closet until Anakin saw the window.

"There! It's only a slight drop, so we'll be fine!" He pointed out, running towards the window with his friends.

"Nice job, Ani." Padme smiled while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me open this." Obi Wan told them as he began opening the window.

Then, he opened the window and had Anakin give him a boost to throw him out the window which he did. Padme was the next to come out of the window as she got out and walked over to Obi Wan. Unfortunately, Anakin was moving too fast and cut his hand badly while he was getting out.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in pain, holding onto his hand.

"Ani!" Padme gasped in shock.

Obi Wan ran towards his best friend and pulled out a handkerchief while wrapping Anakin's hand up.

"Are you ok, Anakin?" He asked him.

"Yeah." Anakin nodded in response while they started walking to Padme's car.

"You know, you shouldn't have been moving too fast and this wouldn't have happened." Obi Wan scolded.

"Sorry." Anakin apologized before getting into the car.

Soon, they drove off back to their homes to get ready for school.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
